


Boy From Seoul

by roroo373



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroo373/pseuds/roroo373
Summary: 四处被查封，备份用（。





	Boy From Seoul

彼时他刚刚把嘴里含着的你的性器吐出来，嘴角都蹭红，他垂着眸以手去擦拭，干净脸庞上用笔粗暴标注的"From Seoul"又在你眼前张牙舞爪。

上一个买来寻欢的女孩脸上标的国家是日本，你嫌她叫的声音太尖刺了耳朵这次特地备注要个安静一点的，没想到卖春组织体贴到不光性格，连性别都为你替换。被带到房里的青年面容冷漠，穿着简单的白衬衫，乍眼一看像从哪里临时骗来的大学生。只是他不声不响，进了房也不上赶着向你谄媚，在无灯的套房内，你借着霓虹月光见他信手拈起桌上一颗葡萄，在唇间绕了一圈点入嘴里。

你忽然口干舌燥。对于卖春者而言这样的冷淡消极本应是大忌，但眼前的人就是有魔力让一切都按照他的规则来运行。你甚至想不到除了冷以外更恰当的形容词，镀雪的月光不偏不倚地生于这个逼仄的牢笼之中，而火焰濒死一般渴求着他。

他看出了你的坐立不安，笑了笑，咽下嘴里的葡萄后利落地跪到你双腿之间。你发胀的炽热被他解放，那双手动作如此灵巧，圈住整根柱体不紧不慢地自下而上套弄，底端的囊袋也没有被怠慢，你从喉间漏出一声舒服的低喘，看着他的脸又觉得有些羞耻。这男人到底是什么？在他面前竟然连享乐都仿佛像是认输，性爱被无声地变为决斗，而他会抓住你的每一个弱点加以进攻。

在你愣神时，他低头用那张嘴含住了你的顶端，你感觉到舌尖扫过不断吐露液体的马眼，不禁好奇葡萄与麝香的融合会是怎样的滋味。他小幅度地吞吐着前端，就像在品尝水果硬糖，你凝视着他微微颤抖的睫毛，心生急躁地向上顶了顶，让他呛了一下。你原本期待他会抬起眼给你一个愤怒的目光，但他没有。他只是缓了缓，又张开了嘴，这次吞得更深了，几乎到了深喉的程度，你感受到口腔收缩着模拟挤压带来的快感，敏感的前端一次次撞到喉间的嫩肉，可你竟觉得最令你擦枪走火的还是他因不适而发红的眼角。你低吼着在他的抚慰之下射精，首尔来的青年镇定地抽了一张纸巾吐出嘴里的白浊，顺手擦去嘴角的残余时，第一次抬眼看向你。

他说，做吗。


End file.
